


BMC Prompt Fills ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comment ideas/use the prompt list in the first chapter to request drabbles.EDIT: I changed the rating because not all of these are smut. Also I already have way too many requests from the list, but you have a better chance if you write a new idea out. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I’ve decided to do some smut/hot and heavy prompt fills for BMC. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So yeah, just comment a ship, a sentence number, and any other requests. Yeah, thanks guys. 

 

1\. “Come over here and make me.”

 

2\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

 

3\. “Please, don’t leave.”

 

4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

 

5\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

 

6\. “Wanna bet?”

 

7\. “Kiss me.”

 

8\. “It could be worse.”

 

9\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

 

10\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

 

11\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

 

12\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

 

13\. “Just once.”

 

14\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

 

15\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

 

16\. “It’s not what it looks like…”

 

17\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

 

18\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

 

19\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 

20\. “You did all of this for me?”

 

21\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

 

22\. “Well this is awkward…”

 

23\. “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

24\. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

 

25\. “Can I touch you?”

 

26\. “I thought you didn’t want me.”

 

27\. “I want you. Only you.”

 

28\. “You’re the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

 

29\. “Stay the night. Please.”

 

30\. “Did you just… finish?”

 

31\. “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly this is getting dangerous.”

 

32\. “Shit sorry, am I going too fast?”

 

33\. “Wow, you’re hot.”

 

34\. “Hey, I’m open minded.”

 

35\. “Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction.”

 

36.“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.”

 

37\. “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?”

 

38.“I see someone’s happy to see me.”

 

39\. “I saw that. You just checked me out.”

 

40\. “Take off your clothes.” 

 

41\. “Don’t give me that face, it’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.”

 

42\. “If you don’t get turned on by having your neck kissed somethings wrong with you.” 

 

43.“Blasphemy! Sex solves everything.”

 

44\. “I platonically want to have sex with you. No big deal.”

 

45\. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

 

46\. “It’s midnight, what do you want?”

 

47\. “Woah, what happened while I was gone?”

 

48\. “You wanna go back to my place?”

 

49\. “I can’t sleep without you here…”

 

50\. “For the love of God, fuck me already.”


	2. T+ Boyf riends: Micheal Mell Caught Grabbin' Ass at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39\. “I saw that. You just checked me out.”
> 
> AKA Boyf riends are THAT couple

Jeremy bent down to put his history textbook back in his locker. He'd gotten stuck with a bottom locker this year, which kinda sucked, but oh well. He could live. Probably. If he didn't know his boyfriend stared at his ass every time he used his locker. If Michael wasn't so obvious about it.

 

Jeremy turned around, and sure enough, there Michael was, across the hallway, leaning on the wall, gaze fixed on Jeremy. Michael saw Jeremy looking at him and took a nonchalant sip out of the Capri Sun he was holding  before shoving the empty pouch in his hoodie pocket.

 

“I saw that. You just checked me out.” Jeremy whined, walking towards Michael.

 

“I feel like I'd be in more trouble if I denied it,” Michael chuckled, “So, yeah.”

 

“Why do you even do that?” Jeremy mumbled, face flushing. 

 

“I don't know if you know this,” Michael stepped forward and shoved his hands into the back pockets of Jeremy's jeans, “But, you have a great ass.” He punctuated his sentence with a firm squeeze. 

 

Jeremy squeaked and jolted upright, “Michael, I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re kinda in the middle of the hallway at school.” he hissed.

 

“I know, ‘m sorry.’’ Michael pouted, moving his hands to Jeremy’s waist, pulling him closer, “I just missed you, miss your sweet ass.” he whined.

 

“Michael I love you but shut the fuck up. Anyway, it’s only been an hour since I last saw you,” Jeremy started turning to leave for his next class, “I have to go to Geometry.”

 

“ _Jeremyyyyyyyy nooooooo…_ “ Michael whined, throwing his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders. 

 

“Michael, I’m sorry, I have class, you can grope me or whatever after school. You just have to wait an hour, okay?” Jeremy sighed, pulling Michael off of himself.

 

“Mfmph, fine I guess,” Michael mumbled in Jeremy’s sweater, before staring into his eyes, “Goodbye kiss?’

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile before gently pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. The kiss lasted about 3 seconds before Jeremy started to pull away, but Michael followed, peppering Jeremy’s entire face with kisses.

 

“Michael, _mmph_ \- I have to go- I’m sorry,” Jeremy quickly pecked Michael’s lips, “I love you! I’ll see you later.” he winked before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michael and jeremy would totally fucking have a disgusting honeymoon period for a couple months dont look at me


	3. T-M Boyf riends: Neck Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42\. “If you don’t get turned on by having your neck kissed somethings wrong with you.”

“If you don’t get turned on by having your neck kissed, something’s wrong with you.” Jeremy turned towards Michael, looking somewhat appalled.

Okay, let’s backtrack. Michael had invited Jeremy over earlier that day to play video games and maybe (read: definitely) get high. They had been sitting in Michael’s basement, lazily passing a joint back and forth, chatting and barely focusing on the game on the TV in front of them. He didn’t really know how they arrived at the current topic, but he was fine with just riding it out.

“I just don’t see what the big deal is!” Michael shot back, cackling.

“The big deal is that it feels good, Michael!” Jeremy yelled, rolling his eyes.

“You haven’t ever had your neck kissed so shut the fuck up.” Michael spat, crossing his arms.

“It seems like it’d feel good,” jeremy mumbled with an almost dreamy look in his eyes, “Tell me with a straight face that you’ve never given yourself a hickey before.”

“I haven’t, Jeremy, because I’m not you!” Michael laughed, dropping his angry facade.

Jeremy looked lost in thought for a moment he spoke up.

“Can I kiss your neck?”

“What? Why?” Michael stopped laughing, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I wanna show you it feels good,” Jeremy murmured, fidgeting with his hands, “I mean, we don’t have to-”

“No!”  
“No?”

“I mean- Uh, just,” Michael stammered, exposing his neck to Jeremy, “Here.”

“You sure?” Jeremy asked quietly.

“Yes, Jeremy, I’m sure.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Okay! Just-” Jeremy walked over to Michael and straddled him, placing his hands on Michael’s shoulders, “Uh- the- uh, ok.”

Jeremy tentatively placed chaste kisses across Michael’s jaw. Michael was fine, other than being a blushing mess, but that was mostly from the fact he had a cute boy, even though it was just Jeremy, in his lap. He’d made his peace with the fact Jeremy couldn’t like him that way, despite how affectionate he was when he had weed in his system.

“This isn’t gonna turn me on Jer-” he mumbled before he was cut off by Jeremy opening his mouth slightly and moving lower.

“Ah! Jeremy, oh my god…” he moaned. Jeremy smiled against his neck before trailing wet kisses down to where his neck met his shoulder. Oh god, I can’t do this.

“Jeremy- Jeremy, wait.” Michael shivered as Jeremy sucked a bruise into his neck.

Jeremy shot up, eyes blown wide and lips red and spit-slick, “Did I hurt you?” Holy shit.

“N-no, I just,” Michael sighed, “You’re high. You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

“Michael, I haven’t taken a hit in like two hours. I’m not high, and even if I am, it’s on it’s way out,” Oh, yeah. Jeremy had stopped taking the blunt when offered a while ago. “Also, I have an approximate idea of what I’m doing to you.” Jeremy ground their hips together, and it was just then that Michael realized he’d had a boner for awhile. Michael groaned.

“I love you Michael.”  
Michael woke up panting, with sticky sheets. Goddamnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I gotta stop blue balling characters when I get tired. 
> 
> Also, sorry for only doing boyf riends so far, I haven't written anything else before so I'm kinda apprehensive.


	4. M RichJake: Rich Is Fucking HORNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” +  
> 44\. "I platonically want to have sex with you. No big deal.” +  
> 37\. “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?”

Jake gently pushed his door open and wheeled into his room, the glass of water he’d just gotten balanced between his thighs. He froze when he saw Rich laid out in his bed, flushed and just in his boxers. 

“Rich,” he tentatively asked, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Rich sat up and smiled, “I platonically want to have sex with you.” he said, obviously having rehearsed that line.

“You- you- what? How’d you even get in?” Jake sputtered.

Rich rolled his eyes, making his way over to Jake and sitting in his lap, “I’m really sexually frustrated, you’re hot, I thought I’d ask,” Rich trailed his finger down his finger down Jake’s chest, “Also your window was unlocked. Anyways, are you in or should I go?”

“I-I’m interested.” Jake was a bit overwhelmed, it’s not everyday your very hot friend offers to have sex with you, but he was excited nonetheless. 

“Sooooo… Bed?” Jake asked.

“Please. Um, do you need any help?” Rich offered awkwardly. 

“I got it, thanks.” Jake replied smoothly. 

Rich nodded and ran towards the bed, collapsing in it and patting the mattress next to him. Jake chuckled and transferred into his bed, sinking into the mattress. Rich rolled over and straddled Jake.

“Soooo… What’d you have in mind?” Jake smirked, bringing a hand up to caress Rich’s cheek.

“I was thinking I’d ride you. Is that cool? Rich responded.

Oh god, that’s really hot, Jake thought as images of Rich moaning, head thrown back as he bounced on his cock. Jake managed a weak smile and a thumbs up. 

“Nice, yeah, um,” Rich stumbled over his words, “I should get you hard first, can I blow you?” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, uh, go ahead.” Jake answered, shrugging his shirt off and shimmying his pants off.

Rich nodded and lowered his head to mouth at Jake’s clothed crotch. Jake shuddered and Rich smirked up at him, tugging his boxers down. Once they were off, Rich stared in awe at Jake’s semi. 

“Dude, you're hung like a horse.” Rich stated.

“Uh- thanks?” Jake coughed out. 

Rich nodded awkwardly before lowering his head again and pressing wet kisses up the length of Jake’s cock, keeping eye contact. Jake shivered in pleasure, tangling a hand in Rich’s hair. The smaller boy hummed, his lips enveloping Jake’s cock. This dragged a moan out of Jake. Rich swallowed as much of Jake down as he could, using his hands to fondle whatever he couldn't. He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed up and down, eliciting groans from Jake. After a couple minutes of this, Jake grabbed Rich’s wrists and pulled him up, onto his chest.

“Ah- Okay, I think that's enough, I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that.” Jake said breathlessly.

Rich shrugged, looking into Jake's eyes before pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Jake was surprised but quickly kissed back, their teeth clacking. Rich nipped at his bottom lip before quickly pulling away.

“Oh god, I'm sorry, this is supposed to be platonic-” Rich was interrupted by Jake smashing their lips together. 

Rich melted into the kiss, Jake's lips sliding over his wetly. He moaned when Jake pulled his lower lip into his mouth, tongue tracing over his lips. Jake tugged Rich’s boxers off and squeezed his ass. Jake tried to follow his lips when he pulled back, but was stopped by Rich’s hand on his chest. He whined sadly.

”Sorry. Do you have condoms and stuff?” Rich mumbled, blush high on his cheeks.

“Yeah, bedside drawer.” Jake slurred, love-drunk.

Rich crawled over Jake, to the table next to his bed, returning with a condom and some vanilla-scented lube. He quickly tore the foil open and rolled the condom onto Jake’s erection. He squirted some of the lube into his hand and slid it over Jake's length and positioned himself over Jake's cock. Jake raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“I prepped before I came over.” Rich answered Jake's unspoken question.

“Unbelievable.” Jake deadpanned and Rich jokingly smacked his shoulder.

Rich pulled Jake into a sweet kiss and slowly seated himself on his cock, wincing slightly at the stretch. Jake moaned and trailed kisses across Rich’s jaw to distract him. God, he's so tight, Jake thought, revelling in the heat around his cock. Rich finally bottomed out, both boys panting.

“Oh my god, okay, you can move now.” Rich rasped shakily.

Jake nodded and tentatively thrust into Rich. Rich cried out, shakily trying to ground himself by gripping Jake’s shoulders. 

“Oh my god, did I hurt you? I'm so sor-”

“Please- do that again.” 

“Really? You're okay?”

“Yeah. It's just– intense. Again, please, Jake.”

Jake couldn't say no to that. He thrust up again, eliciting a drawn out moan from Rich. Rich sloppily ground his hips into Jake, causing him to shudder and let out a loud groan. They fell into a sort of rhythm, Jake thrusting up and Rich grinding down, interspersed with moans and praise. This went on for a few more minutes.

“Oh fuck… I'm close.” Rich frantically whimpered.

“Me too. You can cum, Rich, c’mon.” Jake purred, wrapping a hand around Rich's dick and pumping it gently.

“Oh my God, fuck, Jake!” Rich howled, pleasure crashing over him as he came onto Jake’s chest. Jake wasn't far behind, his own orgasm hitting him when Rich tightened around him.

They sat there, basking in their receding pleasure for a moment before Rich clamored off of Jake, nuzzling into his arm. Jake removed and tied off the condom, throwing it into the trashcan across the room. They could talk about this later, right now they were tired. They drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other’s limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can rip Wheelchair!Jake from my cold, dead, disabled hands.


End file.
